The Meadow
by fanofsilvervolvos4life
Summary: Bella and Edward celebrate their 1 year anniversary in a very special way. These are not my characters....They are Stephanie Meyer's.


_**The Meadow**_

As we wondered out of the meadow and into the woods, I took in a deep breath and let my senses take over. My wife of exactly 1 year today was hunting along side me. At that moment we both saw them. Two deer, a buck and a doe nibbling in the corner of the woods. Before they new what hit them, we attacked. When we both were done with our catch of the day, Bella stood up.

"I think I can go for one more." She said as she whipped what little of her meal dribbled off her chin.

"OK..I will be right here. Watching and waiting patiently for your arrival."

Bella gave me a quick smile and a peck on the lips before walking off a little deeper into the woods . She was far enough away from me but still in eyesight. I saw her take in a deep breath a few times and then I saw her start stalking her prey. It has been a while since I watch Bella hunt for her food, I mean we always hunt together but not since her first few days as a vampire have I actually sat down and watched her hunt. I found myself really getting turned on by this. As I realized what was going on I chuckled to myself. Wow...Is there nothing this woman can't do that makes me feel like I need to have her every second of the day? Then I realized where we were. We were in a secluded area at our place where we first declared our love for one another. What better place to spend our 1 year anniversary than here at the meadow. After Bella had finished, she walked back to where I was sitting. She had no clue what was on my mind and for once I was OK with that.

"So do you have any other plans for the day since we are both well stuffed and ready to go?" She almost acted like she had a little idea brewing of her own.

"Well, I was thinking what better place to spend our 1 year anniversary than the first place where we declared our love to each other." I made sure to end it with her favorite crooked smile that I know just drives her wild.

Bella thought for a second then came a little closer to me, put her arms around me, bringing me closer to her body, and kissed me with such want and need that I knew she was thinking the same thing I was. Then she pulled herself away and in the most seductive voice I have ever heard she said, "You were thinking the same thing I was." and she took off.

"Hey wait!" I giggled and called out after her, but it was already to late. Bella was out of sight. So I ran as fast as I could till I got to the meadow I looked but didn't see her anywhere. So I decided to call for her.

"Bella! You silly woman. Where did you go?"

I heard giggling coming from right behind me, but before I could turn around to see who was behind me, I felt her lift up the back of my shirt so she could get better access to my bare back and started kissing my back. At first, Bella just used her lower lip and dragged it up my back (which she new just drove me crazy). Then she would add some tongue to the action every once in a while (also drove me crazy). After that I couldn't take it anymore. I turned around and found my wife standing behind me with nothing on.

I let out a seductive growl and said to her, "There's my beautiful Bella. I was wondering where you ran off too." At that point I leaned in and started kissing all up and down her jaw line (which I knew drove her crazy. Hey it's only fair right). After a few seconds of that Bella pretty much had enough. She started taking my shirt off. Then off came the pants. The next thing I knew I was standing in the middle of our favorite meadow in nothing but my boxer/briefs while my very hot seductive wife was naked as a jay bird. The next thing I knew I was laying on the ground with Bella on top of me. I don't know how or when it happened but I was totally OK with it.

Bella leaned in and started kissing me with such passion I knew that it wasn't going to be long before we were rounding all the bases and sliding into home. After a few minutes of kissing and playing around with who was on top, I heard the voice of an angel whisper into my ear.

"Edward, make love to me."

I looked deep into Bella's eyes at that moment and saw all her love for me pouring out of them.

"Hmm...How can I say no to that." I whispered back to her through my crooked smile. !-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --At that moment, Bella removed my last remaining piece of clothing left on my body and as soon as that was no longer keeping us apart, I gave her what she wanted. Me inside her. My most favorite place to be. As I placed myself in her most wonderful of places, Bella let out the most wonderful moan of pleasure I have ever heard come out of her.

"Oooo. Somebody really liked that didn't they?" I said, trying to be Mr. Seductive.

Bella could barely breath the words out, "Yes." was all that she could say.

After a while of me being on top, she thought it was her turn to have a little fun. So she flipped us over so she was on top and started showing me a good time as only she could. Bella made sure to do all the things she knew I loved that would get a seductive growl or two out of me and a few good moans of my own every once in a while.

We spent what seemed like hours making love to each other in the middle of our meadow, giving into the pleasures that we were feeling (which I know for me was definitely more than once and from the sounds of things it was for Bella too).

When we were finally finished, Bella laid her head down on my chest. I ran my fingers threw her beautiful dark brown locks as she began to speak.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

I looked at her and gave her a smile. "No, how much do you love me, Love?"

"I love you all the way around the world and back for all eternity." She told me with such love if I could cry I probably would have.

I gave Bella her most favorite crooked smile and kissed her. When I pulled away I said, "That's funny. I was going to tell you the same thing. I love you all the way around the world and back for all eternity myself."

Bella smiled at me and put her head back down.

"Did I ever tell you how wonderful you are at what you do to me, Mrs. Cullen?" I asked with the deepest love for her as possible.

She gave me my favorite smile and said, "You do a pretty damn good job your self Mr. Cullen."

"What can I say. Sometimes I just can't find the right words to explain to you how much I love you. Sex with you lets me express myself in those ways I can't explain in words."

"Wow." She said. "That really is a good explanation of what we have together. I agree 100%."

After a few seconds of silence I spoke once again.

"Thank you." Was all I said.

Bella looked up at me confused. "For what?"

"For being my wife. Giving me the most beautiful little girl in the universe. And for letting me be the one to rock your world."

She laughed at the last line, but if I didn't know any better I could have sworn I saw tears beginning to form in her beautiful brown eyes. All she could do to reply was lean in and give me what I love the most...Her lips pressed against mine.

"I love you." She said after she pulled away.

"And I love you. I wish we could stay like this forever. We should probably head back." I said as I tried to search for my clothes.

"Yeah me too...but your right. We do need to get going."

So we got dressed and started walking towards the Volvo. As we walked all I could think about was how it was such a good way to spend our most special day in the most special, magical place ever.


End file.
